


Spice Up Your Love Life With These 10 Easy Tips!

by Fili_Sexual (poedaaaayumeron)



Series: Giveaway! [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom!Thorin, First Time, Giveaway winner, M/M, safe sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedaaaayumeron/pseuds/Fili_Sexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo have been together for years, and though they're madly in love, the bedroom has grown a bit stale. That's when Bilbo buys the magazine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice Up Your Love Life With These 10 Easy Tips!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raneyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raneyth/gifts).



> Written for the first giveaway winner for voting for my sister in the Face of Foothills Modeling Competition!

Being with the same partner for several years had its benefits. They would know each other’s habits, quirks, likes, and dislikes, as well as knowing exactly when something needed to be talked about before it became a problem. At least that was how it went with Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield.

                Of course, they had gone through a rough patch at the beginning of their relationship once the novelty of it wore off and they were faced with becoming Bilbo-and-Thorin rather than Boyfriend-and-Boyfriend. They were young when they got together, 19 and 21 when they had their first date. It made them almost high school sweethearts, especially since they had known each other that long, but separate grades and different cliques had kept them from being very close at all. By the time the two men were in college, they only knew each other on a last name basis.

                Now, almost 15 years later, they were still madly in love, living with one another and basically married in everything but government documentation. Things were almost perfect; they hardly argued and when they did they never went to bed angry, every other weekend Thorin’s young nephews would visit and Bilbo would spoil them both rotten, they had a large home made possible by Thorin’s vastly successful contracting company and Bilbo’s generous inheritance from various late relatives, and Bilbo was an esteemed professor at an ivy league college, quickly on his way to his tenure. There wasn’t a moment when either men felt anything less than content. The only ‘problem’ that Bilbo could find was that things had grown a bit...stale.

                It wasn’t bad, not at all. There was hardly anything that Thorin had tried with Bilbo that was _bad_. But when Bilbo found himself ruminating over the grocery list in the middle of what was supposed to be passionate lovemaking, he knew it was high time to talk to Thorin. With the way the older man had kissed him distractedly before quickly dropping off into a deep slumber, the professor was willing to bet Thorin felt the same way. The only problem was that he had no idea how to fix it, let alone talk to his husband about it.

                The solution, or a path to the solution, came to Bilbo in the lineup for the cashier while he was out grocery shopping.

He was staring aimlessly at the magazines as a man at the front of the line fussed with his accordion-file of coupons, already contemplating switching lines when he finally _read_ what he was looking at. _‘Spice Up the Bedroom with These 10 Sizzling Tips!’_ the magazine shouted at him in giant, yellow font. There was a moment of deliberation and shame before he grabbed the magazine and shoved it into his cart next to the bread and box of condoms. Bilbo stared at the contents of his basket with burning ears and studiously ignored the incredulous look the cashier gave him when he eventually reached the till.

When Thorin came home that evening, Bilbo sat down across from him in the sitting room with the magazine (which he regretted buying now) rolled up in a tight tube in his hands. He hadn’t looked at the article, choosing instead to humiliate _both_ of them at the same time rather than lose his nerve before Thorin even got home.

“Thorin, we need to talk,” the younger man said, biting the inside of his cheek nervously when blue eyes met his instantly and the brunet put his book aside on the table next to his chair. Thorin waited expectantly, a small smile twitching up the corner of his lips.

“Well, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but things are getting monotonous,” Bilbo began, pausing to clear his throat and attempt to calm the flush that burned hotly in his cheeks. “In the bedroom, I mean.”

There was a long moment of silence before the older man was nodding with a sigh. “I’ve been wanting to mention it to you as well,” he said softly, his tone calm and comforting.

“Well, then good, that we’re both on the same page that is. I wanted to, uhm, fix this so I picked up this,” he waved that rolled up magazine a bit before unraveling it and smoothing it over his lap, “to give us, uhm, some ideas. If you would like.”

Thorin looked insufferably amused at this, and the professor just wanted a hole to open up next to him so he could just jump right in. “Go ahead, Bilbo. I’m up for any ideas you might have,” he said with a chuckle, and his voice was only encouraging. They were well beyond the age of mocking each other over such things.

“Okay well, let me find the page really fast, here we are, uhm,” Bilbo said as he read the first tip, and somehow his face got even hotter. “Tip one, go to the ‘toy store.’” When he looked up at his husband, Bilbo could see the interest in his eyes and swallowed thickly.

“A good idea, though not something we could put into practice tonight. How about the weekend for that one?” the older man said, a full-on smile splitting his lips when Bilbo nodded just a bit too quickly and returned to reading the magazine.

“Tip two, talk dirty. Oh my,” Bilbo muttered, the idea of it mortifying but yet sending head pulsing through his body. Until this moment, the younger man hadn’t realized just how vanilla he’d been with his partner for 15 years. He didn’t even bother looking up at Thorin as he was far too embarrassed while he continued to read the description. “Tell your partner in graphic--good lord--in graphic detail how it feels.”

“That is something we can easily employ tonight. The rest?” Thorin’s voice was noticeably gruffer, sending a jolt of need through Bilbo’s core.

“Uhm, tip three, act out your sexual fantasies,” Bilbo squeaked out, and his mind drew a blank on fantasies. It was like in all of his time with his husband, he’d never fantasized anything but he knew he had. Floundering for a moment, he looked up at Thorin in a silent plea for him to say something.

“Mine will have to wait until the trip to the store on the weekend,” the older man replied with a smirk, and Bilbo watched as Thorin shifted in his seat. There was a slight bulge in the lap of his trousers, and for some reason the realization that he was getting hard just from the conversation had sweat springing to Bilbo’s forehead.

“Uhm, anyway, uh, tip four is--oh my god,” the professor gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth and shaking his head furiously. “This is--uhm, this is just...tip four, invite a third party-- _oh lord_.”

“Would you like that?” Thorin asked and Bilbo refused to look up at him as he shrugged.

“I don’t...I don’t know, it would depend I guess on who it was uhm, let’s move on, okay? Uhm...” Bilbo stumbled out, looking at the next tip. It felt like his entire face was about to go up in flames. “Tip five is, uhm, well we’ve tried this already, but watch porn together.”

Something that they’d tried already did wonders to ground him and calm his blush. Thorin made an unimpressed noise, and Bilbo had to agree. The experience had been awkward as neither man was particularly aroused by porn. The only good thing that had come out of it was Thorin became quite enthusiastic about rimming Bilbo into senselessness, if only to prove that the porn star’s technique was atrocious.

“Okay, tip six is to introduce food to the bedroom,” the professor continued, making a face. “I don’t fancy the idea of the laundry after that.”

“We could do it in the kitchen,” Thorin said, and Bilbo could hear the smirk in his tone.

“Oh shush, that’s actually tip seven! Do it in different rooms of the house.” This was another familiar act, though they hadn’t done so in years. Bilbo felt odd about fucking around in various rooms in their home once Fíli and Kíli was born, disturbed by the thought of the young boys playing somewhere that had once been a mess of sweat and other bodily fluids. There was a strict rule that the boys _never_ go into the master bed or bathroom for just that reason.

“I wouldn’t mind that, personally,” Thorin all but purred, and a heat of a different kind slid through the younger man.

“That can be arranged, I suppose, sometime. Not tonight, though,” Bilbo babbled, keeping his eyes glued to the magazine on his lap. “Uhm, tip number eight is...sexting? What is...oh goodness we can’t do that. You use your phone for work.”

When he glanced up at Thorin, he swallowed thickly at the wolfish smirk on his face. “Of course,” the contractor said flippantly, motioning for Bilbo to continue.

“Tip nine is to look into BDSM--”

“Not interested,” Thorin instantly said, shaking his head when Bilbo looked up at him bewildered. “I can see the appeal to some of it, but I have no interest in anything that extreme.”

“You’ve looked into this kind of...stuff?” Bilbo asked, gesturing down at the magazine.

“As I had said, I had noticed the monotony, and I did a bit of research of my own. Never thought to pick up one of those,” Thorin chuckled, smiling fondly when the professor flushed again. “The last one then?”

“Switch things up. Change the normal dynamic of the bedroom,” Bilbo said relatively easily, glancing up at Thorin curiously. It wasn’t that Thorin was opposed to being submissive, Bilbo had just never asked, never thought to and was quite content with the way things were. He knew that Thorin had no objections to be penetrated by at least one finger as the younger man would almost always slip one in while sucking the contractor off. The very imaginings of slipping his cock into that tight cavern had the appendage in question twitching with interest.

Thorin was watching him thoughtfully before climbing to his feet and holding out a hand. “Coming to the bedroom, love?”

Bilbo’s heart shot up into his throat and he nodded somewhat frantically as he took Thorin’s outstretched hand and allowed the taller man assist him to his feet. There was a nervous jitter in Bilbo’s fingers as he followed along behind his lover, an excitement filling him that he hadn’t felt for a few months now. Once they reached the master. Thorin left the door open and stopped the professor from closing it, shaking his head lightly and smirking slightly when Bilbo’s breath hitched. Even if they lived alone and there was no chance for someone else to be in the house, there was a certain thrill to leaving the door wide open. There were a few people with a key to their home, so there was still the chance that they’d be seen or heard, no matter how slim that may be.

Then he just stood there in the middle of the room, hands down at his sides and watching Bilbo calmly and encouragingly. Bilbo stared back at him blankly before he blushed heavily when he realized what Thorin was trying to do. He was waiting for him to take control of everything, right down to the stripping of his clothes. Most of the time, they’d take care of their own divesting and jump into bed naked, though there were the odd times when Thorin would take a great deal of time removing Bilbo’s clothing before his own.

Clearing his throat, Bilbo stepped forward and slid his hands into Thorin’s loose, shoulder-length hair and pulled him down for a hard kiss. The older man was groaning into his mouth and placing his hands on Bilbo’s waist, not pulling him in or holding him there, but just to touch him. Bilbo decided he quite liked this and started pulling at the hem of his husband’s shirt and lifting it up and over his head, only separating from the kiss long enough to allow the passing of the shirt. Thorin was chuckling when they met against, eyes already closed as he submitted to Bilbo’s questing tongue. The shorter man was already pulling at the fly on Thorin’s jeans, yanking the zipper down and shoving the pants off his hips and down his thighs. The boxer-briefs below quickly followed the path of the pants before them and soon the older man stood gloriously naked in front of Bilbo.

The shorter man grinned lightly, falling into the rhythm of things as he quickly walked his lover to the bed, giving him a light shove that just barely knocked him off balance. Thorin sprawled back onto the bed eyes on fire and cock filling beneath Bilbo’s hungry gaze. Pulling at his own clothes, Bilbo climbed up onto the mattress even as he was still removing his garments and slotted himself between Thorin’s splayed legs. It was surprisingly easy, taking control, and it was incredibly enjoyable. Bilbo would almost say it was perfect.

Thorin moaned loudly as their naked erections rubbed against one another, the flesh hardening further as they rutted lazily. Bilbo was already kissing his lover, licking into his mouth and nipping at his lips as his hands roamed.

“I don’t want to rush this, but...” Bilbo trailed off as he pulled back and met his husband’s eyes.

“Take what you want, Bilbo,” Thorin insisted, his tone almost pleading as he stretched beneath the younger man. “I’ve wanted this for quite some time and I don’t think I can wait too much longer.”

“W-why didn’t you say anything?” Bilbo asked, somewhat indignantly, flushing slightly as he thought about it. For however long he’d somehow missed that Thorin wanted more, beyond the few months it had been feeling lacking to himself. Bilbo suddenly felt incredibly selfish in his actions, that now he was only taking control because he wanted to and not because of Thorin’s desires.

“It wasn’t important, and would you believe me if I told you I was nervous to ask?” Thorin replied, and the younger man couldn’t help but raise his eyebrow at him. “We’ve done enough talking for tonight. Please, Bilbo?”

The younger man wasn’t about to argue, especially with such a sweet plea falling from his lover’s lips, and soon he was claiming them enthusiastically. Neither of them would wait any longer for this and already Bilbo was lifting himself off of Thorin and reaching for the bedside table to fish out the bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. Thorin was chuckling at that when the younger man returned with the items, eyeing them skeptically.

“Would you rather we not use one?” Bilbo asked when he realized that very well may be the case.

“No, no we should. I don’t fancy getting out of bed when you’re done with me,” Thorin all but purred, his lips quirking up in a tiny smile even as his pupils were blown wide, consuming his icy blue eyes. Thorin leaned up for a slow, deep kiss before pulling back a bit. “I only doubt how much stamina you seem to think we will have.”

Bilbo looked down at the four packets in his palm and frowned. “Well like you said, we don’t want to get up, so one for each of us--you know to contain the mess--and we aren’t too old to not have a second round in us.” His tone was indignant and immediately Thorin was laughing. The smaller man smiled sheepishly down at his lover and pressed their mouths together again before turning his attention to ripping open two of the foils and concentrating on rolling condoms over their cocks.

Thorin grunted slightly at the sensation, rolling his hips up into Bilbo’s tentative fist but keeping himself in check and allowing his smaller lover the control. Watching the contractor, Bilbo idly thought that submission didn’t seem like too much of a challenge for the older man, and that had a grin splitting his soft face. Already this idea seemed like a good one, a perfect one, this coupling already feeling so different from the ones they had been sharing for the past six months. It felt young and charged, and it was completely new.

The younger man had his fingers slick and one sliding in easily, and he enjoyed the way Thorin sighed and spread his legs a bit wider. Bilbo shifted on his knees and twisted the digit inside his lover, enjoying the way he arched and sighed and promptly eased a second finger into him. At that, Thorin hissed slightly and groaned loudly when Bilbo instantly sought out his prostate and began nudging it in earnest while he scissored and twisted his fingers. Before long, Thorin was gasping, hands wrenching at the sheets beneath him and his hips undulating beneath Bilbo’s assault.

“M-more,” the older man rumbled out, his voice shivery. “I can t-take you, just give it to me.”

Bilbo hushed him lightly and withdrew his fingers, pouring more lube on the slick digits before rubbing it in around Thorin’s entrance before pressing back into him with three fingers. The sound Thorin made was arousing beyond belief and had the professor reaching between his own thighs to stroke his cock. The condom dulled the sensations slightly, but that would only help to keep him from coming far too quickly. “I do think you’re ready for me,” he said, his voice dark and gravelly. It surprised him, but with the way Thorin moaned and nodded frantically, it was a very good thing. “How do you want this?”

“On my knees,” he answered almost too quickly, and at Bilbo’s shocked look, Thorin elaborated, “I’ve i-imagined this a few times.”

“Oh god, Thorin,” Bilbo gasped, withdrawing his fingers and slapping his hip with his slick hand, urging him to roll over. The thought of Thorin fantasizing about being on his knees beneath Bilbo, being mounted and taken, had the younger man whimpering before spreading what was left of the lube on his hand over the surface of the condom.

He watched the muscles of Thorin’s back shift as he shifted onto his knees and elbows, back arching enticingly so that he all but presented himself to Bilbo. The man spread his thighs even wider, the motion pulling the firm globes of his ass further apart and showing off his glistening furl. When Bilbo groaned low in his throat, Thorin tossed a smirk over his shoulder and wiggled his hips. The younger man was enraptured with the sight of his lover’s cock and balls swinging between his legs with the movement and couldn’t hold back any longer.

Lifting up onto his knees, Bilbo lined up and slowly pushed in, eyes locked on where their bodies were meeting and connecting. As Thorin stiffened beneath him and a loud groan barked out of him, Bilbo watched as that ring of flesh stretched tight around his thick girth, the flesh pushing inward with his slow thrust. When he finally bottomed out in the intense heat of his lover, Bilbo groaned and gripped the contractor’s hips.

“Jesus, Thorin,” Bilbo moaned out, voice shaky as he paused, waiting for Thorin to adjust. It was hard though, almost impossible as the older man’s entrance convulsed around him, trying to pull him deeper, yet also push him back out. Thorin was shuddering, his forehead dropping against the mattress as he shifted his hips lightly back against Bilbo’s pelvis. Even that soft movement had him huffing out a startled breath.

“Move,” Thorin managed to grind out. “ _God_ , Bilbo, please move.”

Without waiting to be told again, Bilbo slid most of the way out, watching as the drag of his cock tugged on the gripping ring around him. Slipping one hand to stroke Thorin’s tailbone, he plunged back in with enough force to rock him forward, their skin slapping together. The older man choked on his cry, hands twisting the quilt hard enough that the material creaked between his fingers. “Again,” the older man grunted out, voice muffled as he nuzzled into his own forearm.

And with that Bilbo set up a rough pace, following Thorin’s every cry for _more, harder,_ and _faster_ and he knew they wouldn’t last long like this. The smaller man had never done this, Thorin being his first _everything_ and it was overwhelming in every sense. The control, the newness, the way the contractor whined and growled beneath him as each thrust into him dragged across his prostate, the strain in his thighs and stomach as he fucked into his lover was all heady and intoxicating.

He was dangerously close and with a grunt tried to balance in a way that he could continue his pace and angle, while stroking his lover to completion. When he almost toppled forward, and Thorin huffed when the rhythm was thrown off, Bilbo shook his head. “Make this look so easy,” he groused half-heartedly, and the older man somehow managed to chuckle.

“Practice,” Thorin bit out, all but wailing on the last syllable when Bilbo chose that moment to plunge in shallowly and perfectly aimed at his prostate.

“Touch yourself, come with me,” Bilbo growled out and Thorin shivered at the order.

Thorin lowered his shoulders to the mattress and reached beneath himself, and Bilbo could see the quick movements of his lover’s arm. With a deep breath, Bilbo began rocking into the man with renewed force and vigor, the sound of their flesh slapping together filling the room, almost drowning out Thorin’s groans and desperate, needy sounds. His breath hitched and Bilbo knew he was close. It was that slight catch in Thorin’s breathing that always tipped him off, and with a grunt he worked that shallow angle and pounded into his husband’s prostate with quick, sure movements. Bilbo was soaring by the time Thorin came with a ragged cry of his name, and plunged in deep for hard, languid rolls.

The convulsing channel around him milk his release from him, liquid heat surround his cock in the sheath he wore and he groaned out his lover’s name, his voice reverent and thick with pleasure.

Shivering and stuttering his hips against Thorin’s ass, Bilbo bent over him and pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses against his shoulder blades and slowly pulled out. The older man grunted and rolled onto his side, grinning lazily up at Bilbo through the hair stuck to the sweat on his face. Smiling sweetly down at the man, he eased the condoms off of their softening cocks, tied them off, and tossed them into the wastebasket near their bed.

Crawling back to Thorin, he flopped down on the bed and kissed him lightly. “How’d you like that?” he asked somewhat nervously, eyeing the savage looking bite mark on his lover’s arm with some concern, but mostly amusement.

“Enough to want to do it again, several times, preferably tonight,” the contractor joked softly, swiping his hair away from his face and smiling warmly at Bilbo. “Did this do something to fix our problem?”

“I should say so,” Bilbo said instantly, laughing with Thorin at his earnestness. “Though I’m still interested in going to the store on Saturday.

“Of course, I still have some fantasies I’d like to play out with you,” Thorin growled, and soon they were kissing again, slow, deep, languid movements that began to heat up with the thoughts of future play. Bilbo decided then that buying that magazine was definitely a good idea, and he would definitely be grabbing a few others as he found them.

**FIN**


End file.
